


On board

by El_gasm



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_gasm/pseuds/El_gasm
Summary: He smells the sweet and salty aromatic sea of the room, the warmth feeling creeping at his skin as he felt the satin bed. Teasing him to forget everything and just sleep.He also smelled his bandaged wounds.‘A man of the sea, fuck I’m in Shanks room.’____________Shanks owns a cruise ship and met a bartender.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Vinsmoke Sanji, Smoker/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	On board

A cruise ship sails slowly in the middle of the sea, the cool night salty breeze can be felt at the deck while passengers slowly dance with their partner. Sweet-slow tune mix with people’s calm and happy atmosphere makes the cruise ship protected and safe.

Shanks wish he was above and not down here killing his own passengers.

He sighs and sits down on one of the pristine dark couches; taking the pillow beside him, he places it behind his head and stares up. He finally scratches his blooded red hair, he was sure the deal was explained well enough. Greed can make you do a lot of things, he presumes.

Shanks orders his waiter to tell the cleaning crew to come down here again. As the waiter leaves, he looks around his well-furnished welcoming room. Dark wooden bookshelves filled with books on each wall of the room, paintings from various well-known artists, warm and enchanting chandeliers giving the room a sophisticated touch. A set of chairs and small round tables on each side of the room, he was at the center of it all, a wide yet low table on the center that surrounds couches with matching pillows.

He looked at the man’s blood dripping from his sleeping couch; the last thing you'd do to him is give him stupid negotiations. He may be laid back and open, that doesn't mean he wasn’t twisted like the rest of them. How can someone think petty prejudice motives can move him? 

He was used to being fooled at, the one who’d been taking lightly. But he received enough credit letting the world know you don’t mess around with him. His iconic natural red hair was the first thing people see when they’re about to be feeling happy or choking in their own pool of blood.

The underworld and black-market was different from how he was respected. He buys slaves to free them and gives a second chance to live. He kills a nosy low-tier boss who’s too stupid they can handle his crew.

Apparently this dead guy, with his neck cut wide open. He didn't decapitate the guy, he has feelings too. Shanks want to hear the man's last words.

Taking out his phone from his chest pocket and texting someone, he was pretty sure he won’t get an answer but at least he tried. His relationship with Mihawk for him was just too friends jerking off, homo and no homo at the same time. Plain sex and helping each other out when the other needs to. 

_ ‘As if that guy needs any saving from him.’  _ He told himself.

'Yo, you coming?'

He put back his phone and stood up. He got some work to be done; someone needs to control the ship.

* * *

Months flew by and Shanks was at the ship control room. He was using his phone when Benn barged in and told him someone’s looking for him at the lounge bar. He sighs and stretches his back, telling the others to keep up their good work. He was sure he’ll be the first to know he has a client.

The clients he was having were at random; his clients consist of well-known and respected people around the world. He met every single powerful woman and man with their high authority and double lives. Even when he was at the highest rank at the marines, military, and police department it bore him. After Roger had a family and died, He left something for the world to achieve and steal it from them. He was sure it’s not one of the Fish people’s places or the Angels. He was told by Rayleigh it was something more.

He wants to settle down but it might bore him. If Makino accepts his proposal that is, he’d be a smiling man with a loving wife and child.

As he got inside the lounge bar, he was greeted with smiles and welcome phrases from his passengers. He replies to them with much enthusiasm. Because of his hair color and boisterous personality, people seem to get along with him. His easy going smile, friendly face, and his features. People can’t seem to be afraid of a man that can kill you where you stand.

He looked around to search for his client. Benn only told him he could recognize the person just by how disgusting he makes himself look in public.

Shanks was pretty sure it must be that kind of client, who likes their privacy in check and blends in. The one who wasn’t scared of showing its face to the underworld but scared to be shown in public. That person must’ve someone in its personal life. As he saw a man with a red nose eating vigorously with no care in the world, he laughed at the display and sat at the chair in front of Buggy. 

_‘Or_ _maybe not.’_

“Why’d you come here and make yourself out in the public?” He asked.

“Dumbass I’ve boarded this ship and you don’t even know. Besides, free food if they knew who I was.”

“Hey I have a lot of work to do here okay.” He declares.

“Yeah flirting with that blonde boy gets the job done,” he fired back, not looking away from his food. “And last time was just embarrassing Shanks. Losing your foot work there buddy?” He ends it with a burp.

Buggy the Clown was a lot of things; he can fool everyone with his outlandish actions and hilarious commentary, but being a friend to his long-time friend slash enemy? Yeah fucking right. However every time he sees the man looking at the boy, it just makes him feel like Shanks going to dig his grave. He saw the boy from somewhere but he doesn’t know where. A restaurant perhaps? With a straw-hat kid on his side? He might have too much food if he was thinking of that rubber idiot. 

Shanks was in disbelief, he feels offended. He was sure he’d been more discreet. He gave the man a glass of water, not changing his shock face. The last was embarrassing even for him, he really tried to get him into bed but the boy always got calls from the other passengers and always laughing and denying his moves, the boy always knew how to rile him up and desiring for more.

_ ‘Like someone he knows back from Brazil.’ _

He glanced at his side and saw the blonde boy tending the bar, with his jumper hugging the already tight white shirt, sleeves rolled up and a black tie swaying a little by the boy’s movement.

The first time they met, he was exhausted from his client’s stupid remarks about him changing their deal and others were just worse. He went up from his welcoming room to the lounge bar. As he went inside he saw the boy wiping the counter with a white rag while smoking.

__

_ Shanks sits down to one of the bar stools and puts his palm under his chin and watches the boy do his job. The boy just keeps doing his job, making Shanks crave for attention. _

_ He was pondering on how he can get the bartender’s attention when he felt a tissue swiftly wipes his cheek. He didn’t flinched but he saw the boy’s body posture, did he really make a stupid expression so much he made the boy shake his shoulder to stop him from laughing? _

_ “Sorry, I just noticed you were spacing out and that blood on your cheek annoys me damn much,” Cheekily says while throwing the tissue near a trash bin. “You weren’t doing anything so I took action. What’d you like?” he asks while he fixes his tie. _

_ ‘Pulling you by the tie and kissing you right where you stand.’ _

_ Shanks ignores his pleading thoughts and orders his drink; he looks around to see if anyone saw them or any of his crew. He wasn’t embarrassed or hiding something, he just wants this for himself. No prying eyes or idiotic remarks from others. Finalizing and finally looked back at the bartender. Who’s fixing him his drink behind his back, checking him from the head to his butt. He must’ve been staring too long; he doesn’t give a shit though. He can appreciate a good ass when he sees one. _

_ “Thanks, sane people compliment my ass on the second date.” The bartender replied, breaking his concentration and looking up to the boy’s face. He blushes and tries to hide it away from laughing and scratching his head.  _

_ “Guess I’m not one of those cases.” He replies. He saw the blonde boy slide his drink in front of him and look at him, giving Shanks the most seductive heavy-lidded eyes he’d ever seen. _

_ “No you’re not.” He lightly chuckles. _

_ That made the talkative man silent; he took the offering drink and sipped it. _

_ Shanks eyes were blown wide after tasting the drink; he downs all of it and gives the bartender a huge grin. _

_ “That’s some impressive drink you made boy. Can I get another one?” He asked. He never tasted this kind of drink before, he always prefers Whiskey but tasting this kind of serving makes him want for more, especially the one who made it. He might suck his dick just for a drink. _

_ “Again, thanks. I’m really good with compliments, but having sex with you? Well might be a stretch.” The boy said, giving Shanks another drink. _

_ He should stop talking. He really should “Might be but not impossible.” He winks at the surprised expression and continues drinking his alcohol in silence as he watches the boy wipe the cocktail glass with a clean rag. _

“How’d you even know last time? You weren’t even here to watch it happen.” He asked, not taking his eyes away from Prince. Shanks asked a couple of times for his name, the boy was playing hard to get. 

_ “Is it Duval? Duval suits you.” _

_ “Fuck no, that name’s sounds like it came from someones grandfather’s dried ass.” _

_ Shanks covers his face even lower by his forearm, hiding his determination to know the boy’s name. He was pretty sure he was close to finding out the boy’s name. They were having this hot and cold game, but after some night visits- and making Shanks drunk until he passes out. It just became, 'No Shanks, that's just offensive.' and ‘Wanna fuck me in this counter?' game.  _

_ "What if there's a guy named Duval?" He lifts his head, only his eyes are shown. _

_ "Then he should be ashamed for his parents naming him like the devil has a cleft lip." The Bartender casually says. _

_ "That's mean." _

_ "The name Duval is mean." _

_ "How about Wanze." _

_ "No." _

_ He sighed in defeat and let his head tug the cold dark wood counter. He lifted his head as he felt the cold glass touch his forearm, he saw the boy looking at him with a smile. The boy slides the drinks a little further to him, ‘drink up' he said. _

_ Instead of taking the glass, he took the boy's hand and kissed it. As he looked up he saw the boy blushing and looking him dumbfounded. He wasn't hearing a no so he continued slowly kissing the boy’s hand, with adoration and affection. _

_ "Can you tell me now, mo ghràdh?" He asked. _

_ "I'm going to assume that's a pet name," He sternly said but his eyes were soft and warm. "It's Prince." _

__

"That's just pathetic," Buggy looks at his so called friend's love sick face. "You're doing it right now. I'm surprised Benn isn't getting on your nerves for hitting on a kid, how old even is he?" 

Buggy strained his ears to his Shanks, he can't hear the mumble from where he was sitting. “Shanks this ain’t eight-grade. Tell me his age dipshit.”

“I don’t know,” He said silently, “I didn’t ask. Mm’ too afraid.”

“Are you shitting me right now?” Buggy shouts out. He slaps his forehead and clicks his tongue. Not caring if he caught every single person’s attention. People were staring at him with confusion and irritation in their eyes, trying to ignore him in the process. “No Shanks, I may be a wanted criminal and friends with the authorities. You could fucking arrest me for all I care, but don’t go around fucking a minor.” He calmly said with a scowl on his face.

“I— No! I would never do that.” He restrains his voice, covering his face with his hand. It wasn’t his fault, the timing and the staring always caught him off guard. “He looks adult enough.”

“To date or for your own sexual desires?” He rolls his eyes, he doesn’t like where this is going “Don’t fucking tell me, the first one?” He asked. Asking himself why he bothered asking this dumb idiot.

Shanks solemnly nodded back.

“I give up jack-ass, I ain’t your mother.” He said.

“Oh shut up, how’d you even get food here?” Shanks finally lifts his head and relaxes his body. He’s too sober for this.

“I have my ways, anyway I’m here because I’m hiding from the cops in Scotland and coincidentally I saw your ship. But there’s another problem. Smoker’s here with his lackey.” He looks around to see if they were being watched.

“They’re apparently looking for someone. I assumed they found you out and wanted to arrest your idiotic ass. But I still see you here pinning to a minor.” He continued.

“So they suspect someone here in my ship, who killed one of those higher ups?” He asked his friend. Changing the subject of possibly dating Prince and or kidnapping him to his quarters.

“Not only the higher ups, it’s a random target. It killed three people in France and recently in Romania.” Buggy said with a serious tone and crossed his arms.

“Mihawk knows about this?” He says casually and follows it up, “Let’s invite the killer to my ship and party.” He grinned at his clown friend.

“Why do I even bother?” He sighed and flipped him off.

Shanks only laughs back and looks back to his bartender. Technically he works for me and he is in my ship, he can claim ownership here. He was talking to some of his passengers, he chuckled as he saw him giving compliments to a woman, hearts on his eyes and puffing out heart smokes.

He can see the playful air he’d been giving to his passengers, the friendly chatter and reassurance of their drinks. He’s quick with his mouth and remarks, smart enough to know the situation, and loves the attention. When he realized he got caught staring from him, Prince gave him a wink as the woman took off with her drinks. He was about to go up to him but was stopped by an old man with a floral shirt and white cargo pants. The old man has guards behind him; they block Shanks view from Prince.

Confused by the sudden interruption, he waits for the man to leave with his goons but he figures the old man won’t leave Prince so he took some drastic measures and went up to the bar. Shanks closer and heard the old man chuckling and talking about his wife and company. Prince was half listening and half ignoring the man by wiping some glass.

His chuckling was heard by Prince and gave him a small smile of gratitude. He walks behind the counter and bravely puts his arm around the boy’s waist.

“Everything fine here my dear passenger?” He asked the old man, who looks at him with a restrained smile. Ah it’s one of the executives whom he met at the conference, he’s the type of person who doesn’t want to be ignored and only listens to himself. 

“Your staff is such a friendly person.” The old man says. How he took the boy’s hand and disgustingly caressed the top of it.

“We only want the best for our dear passengers here on my ship.” Shanks slowly grip the boy’s waist, making him closer to him and trying to take the old man’s hands off of his bartender. Reassuring Prince by gently massaging his it, but the old man didn’t take any hint so he gave a man a tissue to distract him then pulled the boy from the distracted man.

Prince gained some senses but ignored most of it. He’s more than grateful for what the man was doing for him. So Prince removed his shoe to touch his ankle, the action made Shanks mind feel at ease and just lovingly continue what he was doing. He doesn’t want to see everyone being touched inappropriately.

‘ _ Specially the one he has a crush on.’ _ Finally admitting that he might have a tiny crush, not wanting his friends to know he accepted his faith.

They’re like a couple, he hopes it doesn’t stop the protectiveness he was doing.

“Well, I must be going— I had a wonderful time last night and I do hope you kept my card,” The old man removed himself from the bar stool and left the lounge bar, with his guards following him from behind. “Take care of yourself young man.” He glanced at Shanks and nodded.

Shanks nodded back and turned his head to look at Prince.

“Just a customer last night, didn’t like his order.” He said, looks at the tall man and quickly follows “I really want you to nuzzle me right now, but people are watching.”

Shanks laughed loud and whispered, “Yeah I don’t share.”

“I’m not yours.” He retorts back.

“Let’s —“

A loud cough interrupted their moment; they looked up and saw Buggy on the side of the counter. Staring at them with mild annoyance and ‘ _ I see why you like him Shanks.’ _

“Use protection kids.” He said like the good mother that he is and left the bar, of course not without stealing some of the passenger’s precious jewelry and pick pocketing. Shanks saw the action so he took a toothpick near them and threw it precisely at Buggy’s head.

Shanks awkwardly chuckles and apologies for his friend’s remarks, “He was just kidding, I’d never — not that you’re not good at— I’m the adult here I should be more mature and respect your wishes.” He ended it with a lame ass speech.

Prince looks up to the man, tip toes to kiss Shanks under his chin.

"Well that's disappointing." smirks at him, as he was about to move away from him and tend his bar, he was forcefully pulled back and felt Shanks breath at his ear. "Did anyone tell you it's bad to tease someone?" He breathes out. He lowers his hand and tightens his hold from the boy's hips.

The way they stand looks out of the ordinary but with the low light from the room and the high counter of the bar, people wouldn't know that their captain was doing something indecent and lewd.

"Yeah many times, wh—" Prince unconsciously let go of the glass from his hand, he was expecting a crash of shards but all he got was low chatter of the passengers talking idly to their partners, people using their gadgets and listening to music. He freezes as he felt something hard pressed at him. He didn't process where, he's too embarrassed to think it out loud.

Shanks puts the glass down at the counter and puts his hand back to Prince's hips. “You should take responsibility." He breathes out again, seductively and rough.

Prince was starting to move his hips slowly and ruts in his place, he touches Shanks hand holding it in place and walks forward so the counter was supporting his front and his back was on Shanks. Feeling his dick was right over his ass.

Shanks felt like letting out a sigh as Prince started moving his hips teasingly and rubbing him agaisn't his dick. He presses his dick deeper and tells him to move it side to side, the boy obediently moves. Prince can feel the full length, they can feel each other pulses beating, mouth going dry and shallow breathing. He hears the boy complimenting him with his dick bigger than a horse's dick,

"Are you sure you're not a horse, I really want to ride you."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not. My dick can appreciate the comparison."

Prince' s hand was still on his hand, he guided his hand from his hip to slide up his thigh and started rubbing it up and down of his leg. They were both trying their best to stifle and control their voices. How Shanks affectionately massages the boy's thigh, purposely sliding his hand to feel Prince's hard boner as well.

He heard Prince inhaled sharply, they were at their limit. Shanks was losing his cool and just wanted to fuck him here right now, he really wants to tell the passenger to leave them so he can finally feel the boy. Filling him with his cum and marking him. He can also feel Prince's legs giving up from the whole sensation and stimulation.

The only thing they both agreed was, they need more and taste each other now.

Shanks suddenly bit the scruff of the boy's neck, the gasp of the boy blended at the loud newcomers who just entered the lounge bar room. The brute force of opening the door and loud voices filled the room. They were from the casino and the club room that's for sure. Because of the distraction, Prince took the chance to quicken his pace and put Shanks' hands on his boner.

Shanks started fondling as he gained some senses. He stopped when the noise got louder and the group were going to their place. Prince was thankful at the sudden loud noise; he slowly and regretfully removed himself from Shanks.

Prince shouldn't look at the man's face when he sees hunger in his eyes. He holds the man's hand and tips his toes again to kiss the man's temple.

"I'm sorry, I have a job to do."

Shanks took the initiative and kissed the boy. He felt their lips moving and bit the boy's bottom lip to open his mouth. The eagerness of the boy to follow up was charming and cute Shanks moved away to chuckle.

"I know and it's only fair to tease you for teasing Me." winking Prince and curling their fingers together.

"Fuck you, that wasn't a tease at all." He scowls at him but with mischief at his eyes.

He laughs at the remark. After some moments just by looking at each other lovingly, Shanks rubs his thumb at their intertwined hands. He finally moves back and lets go of their hands together.

"Now go tend the passengers before I let you have to myself."

"I'm not yours."

He was going to contradict the statement but was once again cut off by the people wanting to order from Prince. He sighs and goes out of the boy's way.

He needs a cold shower.

"Not gonna tell me why you've been in the bathroom for an hour now?" Benn asked, while they were in the captain's suite located near the bridge. The captain's suite is bigger and luxurious but not to an extent that people were expecting. Because they all know Shanks can't have nice things. Especially when some idiot tries to fire their guns at him in the middle of the trip, so they also added bulletproof walls and soundproof that was closest to the crew’s room.

"I can but would I?" Shanks asked. He just finished his shower— a thirty minute shower mind you, drying his hair and sitting at his office chair and twirling around to face his Staff Captain, he wanted to call him the first mate but,  _ "No Shanks, we're not going to play pirates." _

"Yes." Benn said but after waiting a few minutes and no replies he continues, "Fine then you fucking brat, you have another client by midnight. She wishes for privacy and that anonymous eerie bullshit." Benn says as he sits down at the recliner near the wide windows of the room.

"Ah another protection program?" Shanks said while wiping his wet hair with dry white cloth he got from his accommodated bathroom. He was sure he always hated the smell of the towels here, it just gets worse. He turned around to take some files of papers and read the list of clients and their description.

"So why are you here then?" Shanks asked and as he turned around he saw the man smirking like he foun— "Oh you fucker, who told you? Was it Yasopp?"

"Shanks, this isn’t your puppy love crush. You're taking advantage here." Denying every accusation he receives from the red-haired man.

"I'm not" He loudly denies, "Can't you trust a guy like me?"

"You party like a frat guy on his third steroids and drink like you can beat your own alcohol addiction by drinking more." He retorts back calmly.

"That was just a theory that I blatantly proclaim while drunk."

"And flirting with a guy, who looks like the same age as Luffy, isn’t one of your drunken declarations?"

"Oh please as if, there’s no way you'd know that."

Benn raises his one eyebrow at his captain, yeah he never saw the boy who took Shanks attention. He was sure the captain wouldn't be into this kind of stuff when Makino finally said yes to one of Shanks lame and poor performances.

Guess this one's unusual than the rest, making the idiot cheat on his soon to be girlfriend.

"Okay fine  _ maybe _ you'd know. But with Luffy? It'd be some black magic if they'd be friends. He's too mature for his age and Luffy's too immature for his age."

"Ah so you finally had sex with the kid?" He gave him his severe frown, "Only for like a few days?"

"No, why'd you even suggest that?" He shouts out with a tint of blush on his face.

"I didn't. I asked if you did it." Not bringing his eyebrow down.

"No of course not." He said with a serious tone.

“You didn’t have sex with him but you had the balls to  _ almost _ do it in the lounge bar?” He said it with his calm voice but his stare was giving all the anger and irritation he was about to let out, but couldn't because Benn  _ cares  _ for him.

Scratching his head in defeat when Benn knew what happened to him and Prince getting caught at one of the cleaning crews at one am in the morning.

_ "You waited for me?" Shanks places his hand at his chest to show how he was touched at Prince. _

_ "You fucking told me to dumbass. If I didn't you'd fire my ass and throw me overboard." He finishes his drinks for his Captain. Shanks replied with a laugh and grinning like he wasn’t sorry at all, which irritated the boy even more and showing how angry he was, he threw an Olive at the man who caught it with his mouth. He walks behind the counter to be close to him, wrapping his arm around him and kisses his cheek. _

_ "Good you remembered how I hate wasting food, if you didn't catch that with your mouth that's not the only thing you'd be catching your face with." Prince says sternly. Inhaling his cigarette then blowing out smoke to calm his anger. _

_ "Oh, is it something I'd like?" Shanks asked, taking the drink from the counter and drinking it, without letting the boy out of his grasps. _

_ "A fucking kick that's fucking what." He turns around to face the man who threatened him to wake up to be with him, crossing his arm across his chest in the process. Shanks laughed at the displeased face, the boy wasn't doing anything so he placed his forehead by his shoulder. _

_ "I'm so sorry, I just wanted to see you. I had a hellish day and some of my passengers are pissing me off." He explained, circling his thumb for good measure. _

_ "Oh you fucking better be sorry," Prince barks back. "That's a lie, you don't get easily pissed." _

_ Shanks look up to meet his stare, "Yeah I don't." He gave the boy his smile; he removed the cigarette from the boy’s mouth, putting it in the ashtray beside them. He closes the gap between their lips. _

_ Prince whines at the lack of action, curling his fingers at Shanks hair to let him know he wants more. He opens his mouth to let Shanks tongue inside him, pressing up against him as much as he can. “Shanks—” He breathes against his mouth, “I want more please.” Moaning the last part. _

_ Shanks tighten his grip at his waist at the sound of his desperation, “I know I’m here fuck— you’re going to take everything won’t you?” _

_ “Yes, everything I’ll do everything just please fuck me.” Prince’s breathing got louder. He took a few steps back until he felt the wooden counter; he tried to hop so he could sit. Shanks helped him up without separating their lips. _

_ “You’re too tall for me.” His voice dripping with lust. _

_ “M’sorry sweetheart.” _

_ They continue to kiss each other, the man’s tongue dominating the inside of his mouth. Letting him control every Prince keeps leaning himself to Shanks and writhing at his place just to feel his dick. Closing his legs around Shanks’ hips, he felt the man’s hand on his back down to his ass. Prince’s breathing gets more erratic and harsher. They separate their mouths to get some air. _

_ Taking a deep breath he said “Please take my clothes off.” _

_ “Anything you want dear.” Shanks reassures, his voice soothing and calm making Prince want something more from him. _

_ Shanks lovingly took the plain white shirt off the boy’s body, kissing the boy’s flustered body starting from his neck down to his navel. Then he uses his tongue to lick and suck his nipples. He was writhing on the counter with his arms curling and uncurling Shanks hair. He moves his hands to rake the man’s back, he can’t control his moans and voice any longer. Nearly shouting his name at how skillfully Shanks biting and sucking him, leaving bite marks he can’t be anymore turned on. Shank was marking him. _

_ “Shanks— God you make me feel so good, please don’t stop.” Prince’s voice grew louder, babbling his wants and needs. Words falling past his lips, Shanks couldn’t control himself any further. He doesn’t want to lose control and might hurt him. He slid his hand inside the boy’s pants, he felt the boy twitch and gasp to his fingers teasing his hole. Grazing with his index finger, he can feel it opening for him. _

_ Prince started moaning, voice needy and louder from the sensation. “Shanks please suck me off, sir please. Daddy—” Eyes growing wide as he heard a snarl from the red haired man. He heard his light brown pants tearing from the force of the man’s strength as he pulled it down. _

_ Shanks saw Prince’s cock bob against his stomach; hard, throbbing, red, and leaking just for him. He kissed the tip and licked its length. “Expecting this much to wear nothing but pants sweetheart?” _

_ Prince can’t keep up, his mind was blacking out by the second. He only nodded and gripped the man’s shoulder. His dick was on display and he was practically naked at a public room that people can come easily in, he thought about an audience and couldn’t help but moan louder. _

_ Shanks was about to suck the boy’s dick and finally taste him, but he stopped as he heard a shout from the other side of the lounge’s door. _

_ “Umm— it’s a— me sir Captain Shanks. The cleaning crew” A terrified voice called out. He was praying to every entity out there to keep his job intact and not wanting to anger his boss. _

_ Or the bartender’s wrath. _

_ He heard shouts, chairs and tables falling down. Then his captain’s voice can be heard. Straining his ears to hear better, the door swung wide open by the blonde man’s kick. Almost hitting his face by the force of the door, he dodges clumsily. He can feel his heart beating hard and hitching his breath for the upcoming death. _

_ But all he received was an apology from his captain and they went their way but not without the blonde man giving him the finger and a death glare. _

__

"Let me remind you, you own a company— a multi-million company in two countries, a captain to one of the most well-known cruise ship, and lastly a sergeant—"

"Retired." He corrects the man after gaining some senses from thinking about the memory of almost tasting the blonde boy’s dick.

"A Retired Sergeant of the highest rank out there. And here you are, having a crush on some bartender."

"I— fuck you that’s what."

"Petty."

Shanks was on his way to his welcoming room, he walked through the casino bars, and now he's at the hallways of the passenger suites. He was listening to the silent and calming atmosphere. As he was about to turn a corner, he saw a blonde hair just by an inch as he went inside one of the rooms.

He didn't know what came over him to act spontaneous, the sudden impulse to disrupt the peace of his cruise ship. He could be sure he was being watched from behind as well, he took a hurried look from his sides and continued his way down and ignoring the sound of a man.

He realized he was in front of the said room and stubbornly fought the urge to just go inside, instead he left. He finally got his answer.

He never doubts his own intuition about what he saw. He wasn't per say angry or the sudden instinct to kill; he was shocked to know he'd be sour about it. He took his time and his existence of knowing what was happening inside the room.

Crossing his arms and scratching his chin, he thought about the possible outcomes of breaking and entering, the scene he'd seen, the expressions of the both of them, and lastly the energy to listen to his lies.

Okay, he might be jumping way too overboard and over thinking things, but with all the things he saw and experienced, who wouldn't?

_ 'Yeah, that's self-explanatory.' _

Prince opened the door with pure irritation as he looked up to see Shanks with his eyes closed and doing the thinking posture. Shanks didn't realize the door opened in front of him and still continues to think.

"Are you going to ask me why I'm here?" He said and saw the boy on the doorway not bothering to close it. He folded his arms across his chest, putting a barrier between them.

Shanks didn't take the surprise and shocked him in the process. Prince just gave him a roll eye and smirks at his face.

"Gonna answer me with the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Such a dramatic, I'm here because I do massage— and no, I'm not selling my body to some old misogynistic bitch that can't even get his dick straight." With a grim expression that was showing on his face.

"I could give you some money, why didn't you just say so?"

"Listen jack-ass, I ain't no sugar baby hear me? And thanks for the lack of trust Alpha. Thanks a fuck a lot. You should go now Alpha, some guys at your West are waiting for you." he tilts his head to the side. Shocked to know he noticed the two men standing at the end of the hallway which leads to his welcoming room.

"I'm sorry, I know that's pretty idiotic to do and just wanting to kill the man inside."

"Are you— first off, it's an old woman. She was having back pains and mistook me as her grandson at the bar." He ends with irritation and tapping of his shoes.

"So, no good-bye kiss?"

"Go Alpha.”

Shanks walks away with a frown on his face.

"Shanks I'm very displeased at your performance. How can you make me wait here? With the lack of entertainment and your decor isn't the interior I take pleasure for," A woman in her thirties but no one really knows for sure what her real age was. Barks to the red haired. "I am your patronage and I deserve what I worked hard for."

"I'm sorry Miss stussy. I understand your displeasure of how I treat your semblance." He apologies. He knew what this woman really was, he was walking a land-mine here if he continued like this.

They were seated on each opposite of the table, he looked around and saw two men with masks on. Surely enough they didn’t hear Prince and his conversation.

“You better be. Now let’s talk about why I came here.” She smiles and hands out a manila envelope to her underling. As the underling gave to him the object, he opened it and saw a bunch of papers to read. He skimmed a couple of pages and saw something that caught his eyes.

“Isn’t this another underworld ring? Didn’t you already have that?”

“Oh but there’s more.” Stussy said while chuckling.

He reads it further down and ends it with placing the papers back on the table. He saw his usual waiter and asked them a couple of drinks for him and the beautiful lady. As they waited for their drinks he made small talk.

“Who in their right mind would obviously think they’d find the old man’s stuff?” He asked Stussy. He had a bad feeling about this, but it’s been a long time since they’d been in a life of fighting. The old man doesn't want to be forgotten, so he let the world know he was inviting them to a scavenger hunt. Still making him laugh with how he ended his life with such finesse and narcissistic approach.

“But it’s something more. Not just his belongings and treasures, you’ve read the papers I assumed.” She pointed it out, looking at the man’s appearance. He’s lucky he has a cute face or she just might point her finger to him.

Stussy touches her purse, playing with the embedded diamonds at the straps. She talked to the others about the biggest performance yet. She of course wasn't the only one excited at this whole plan at the underworld.

“It’s pretty pointless, it’s the modern age this isn’t some piracy era.” He said as he looked back at the papers.

“Oh but, it is a bit boring is it not? And there’s still corruption, people dying, and slavery.” With madness in her eyes, he was sure she’s describing herself more than the others. Finally the drinks came and they enjoyed a bit of peace and quiet as Stussy waited for the man’s answer.

“Does the Continental know about this?”

“No but I want you to be part of it,” She smiles. “I’m pretty sure the Continental will talk about. We got the invitation, every single one of us."

He sighs and looks at her, “Who orchestrated this.”

Her smile getting wider and sinister.

Smoker couldn’t sleep; he was outside of the suites deck. Watching the wave hit the ship, the hypnotizing sound of the ocean, the smell and its relaxing sea air. He inhales his cigars and blows the smoke. The days he and Tashigi were looking for this person were getting slim by an hour. The killer wasn’t leaving anything behind. The way he kills was clean and precise. Every victim was slaughtered in a grotesque image or in its sleep. The last person it killed was in Romania; he was put to sleep and didn’t wake up the next day.

He watches the smoke dissipate into nothing, as he stares into the night sky he hears a light cough on his side and he glances. He saw a blonde boy with a smile on his face, walked closer to him and took his cigar from his mouth. He inhales and blows out the smoke on his face.

“You shouldn’t be here Smoky, it's night out. Your face is getting uglier from chasing that amateur killer; authorities don’t know your worth.” He took another hit and blew the air at the sky, making his neck expose. The man inclined his head downward to kiss the inviting neck.

The blonde boy was chuckling, “I’m ticklish stop,” Trying to move the offending man away from his neck, he looked up to see a man with a scowl on his face. “Told you, might just hurt your itty-bitty feelings.”

“Why are you here? Red-leg can’t seem to put you on a leash?”

“Oh you’d love that, beating me with your baton?” Wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, his eyes followed Smoker’s hands wrapping around his waist. He looks back at him and gives him the biggest grin he can muster.

Smoker questioned him by looking at him with his eyebrow raised, then he felt something cold at the boy’s side. As he looked down he saw red blood. He quickly took action and carried the boy in bridal style. The boy laughs at the man’s expression and how fast he was to know.

“Thanks but the captain already knows. Just go look for him kay?” The blonde haired boy touches the man’s chin, opening his mouth to put the cigar back.

He pulls the man’s face close to him so he can kiss his temple and faint.

After he took Stussy to her room, waiting for the door to close he sprinted and took the emergency medical kit at one of the hidden places at the hallway. He felt his heart ache after he heard the code Prince’s trying to say. 

Shanks was thinking about all the possibilities of how the boy got injured in just a few minutes and who he was with. 

As he ran through the hallway of each and every corner, he saw Smoker carrying his bartender. He immediately quickens his phase. The first thing that caught his attention was Prince’s blood at the side of his white shirt.

“Give him to me, I’ll take it from here.” He orders the man. He saw his reluctance and the grip tightens, was he the man who hurt Prince? He doesn’t want to give the boy to him? He tries to calm himself and rationalize everything to what was happening. He was ready to punch the man but Smoker stretches his arms to him, handing him the sleeping boy. Shanks stares at the boy’s features, how soft and innocent he was. The exact opposite of how he first met the sweet boy. He brushes the boy’s bangs to the side and curls the strands behind his ear.

“Who did this to him?” He wasn’t looking up until he realized something that made his eyes wide open, “Was it the killer you were looking for.”

Smoker was looking at him grimly, he doesn’t want it either. The killer was attacking at random places and at random times. They weren’t entirely sure if they were the same one. He slowly nodded at the captain’s questions.

Without thinking he grabbed the man’s collar and pulled him close to his face, “Then listen here and listen carefully, not going to repeat myself,” Glaring him and tightening his hold. “If something happens to him, I’d gladly visit Akainu myself to let him know how worthless his employees are and how stupid they are for running around and chasing a single person who they couldn’t even catch.” Letting go of him and going back to his own room, he took his phase and kept kissing the man as much as he could.

Prince woke up at the dead of night. At first he can’t seem to find the energy to open his eyes, he was positive he was at the emergency bay. The last time he’d been stupid enough to realize someone recognized his face; he almost got his hands removed by some low-tier boss.

_ ‘Fuck I really need a smoke right now.’ _

He used his other senses to know where he was sent to. He can hear the sound of the air-condition, the soft warm bed he was laying from, the smell of the room with its sweet and salty notes of sea water, the woody base, nuances of sunny warmth with aromatic rosemary and musky trails.

_ ‘A man of the sea, fuck I’m in Shanks room.’ _

Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was an empty space next to him. He sits himself up and looks around. The room was spacious compared to the other rooms he visited. It has the modern comforts, but also has other rooms, he can see the living room here, the bathroom door open ajar, and the office that leads outside with the view of the sea. 

He looked down and saw his sides bandaged and cleaned. Sighing and stretching himself, he was re-thinking his steps and plans. As he was about to leave the bed the man who took his mind and heart occupied for the last couple of days, made him stop.

Shanks was at the doorway, leaning with his arms crossed. He was blocking the only escape route for him to get away from here. His next stop was close, the cruise ship was nice and all but he needed to move. Blood would spill if he didn’t.

He walks to his bed and sits down beside him. Shank took the boy’s hand and curled their fingers together. The silence between them calms his mind, the boy’s bright ocean blue eyes makes it harder to look away.

Prince couldn't stop himself as he placed his hand at the man’s cheek.

“Hi.” Trying to sound like everything was fine and there won’t be any gun fight starting soon.

“Hey, so you know?”

“More than I could’ve thought. I thought you were just a hustler who preys on people with money and steals their hearts along the way.” He smiled as Prince rolled his eyes at him.

“Close but stealing hearts isn’t my thing.”

“Just me then?” As he kisses the top of the boy’s hand.

“Romantic saps are not my type either.” He smirked at the man’s hurt face.

Shanks pulls the boy’s hand so he can kiss him on the lips. It was quick but it was a promise for him.

“So, if I told you my plan you’d be on board?” Prince asked.

“And that is?”

As Prince finished telling his plan about escaping his cruise ship with no one getting killed in the process, Shanks knew about the man Prince killed, he already told his crew to put every passenger in the panic room. Prince was surprised at the news,

“Are you telling me, this usually happens?” The boy asked. Shanks grins at him, clarifying the boy’s bewildered realization.

“Well, let’s go—“He was cut off by Shanks kissing him. They didn’t separate for a while, making the situation even harder between them to take it seriously. Prince started to laugh between their sloppy kisses. Shanks pulled himself away so he could leave a hickey at the boy’s neck.

“You know captain, I always thought you had a kink for sir,” quick deep breaths and gaining some vocabulary, “But Daddy kink?”

“You like being bossed around dear.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not the right time.”

“What about a qui—“

Gun shots sounds stop them, giving each other one last kiss they went outside to see the commotion. Shanks held the boy’s wrist and signaled him to keep low and steady his footing. Leaning at the wall beside the doorway hiding from the men who were looking for Prince, as Shanks peaks by the doorway he pinpoints to where they stand and remembers their guns and armor. Two heavily armored men with rifles patrolling the area.

“You know, you can just kill them with your Haki.”

“I know, but it feels like we’re in a movie”

“Idiot,” He smiled at the man’s excitement, “You still on board with this?”

“Just tell me your real name and I won’t bother you in the afterlife.”

“I can’t. Not yet.”

Shanks only nodded.

He let go of the boy’s wrist then charged the men with guns, the goons realized he was going to attack and fired their guns at him. He dodges them easily with perfection; he punches the first guy at the face with an upper-cut. He twisted his torso so he could dodge the rifle’s stock. Kicking the man at his chest sent him flying outside the bridge.

Prince saw another man trying to attack the man behind his back, he ran up to him and jumped to lock the man between his thighs then snapping its neck. He hops away from the man’s lifeless body and stands beside the pouting man.

“What?”

“That man was between your legs.”

“Don’t fucking start Shanks.”

They were running while dodging the rain of gun fire as they were found out by another team of armored men with guns. Shanks found his sword from Benn who was also fighting with them.

_ “He’s the life of the party.” Benn said, killing another man in front of him like it was nothing. They were at the top deck, the floor covered with blood and dead bodies as men fell down by the boy’s ferocious kicks and Shanks slicing them at their chest. _

_ Shanks laughs at that retort, it’s been a long month going clean. “I do know how to pick them up.” _

_ Prince back flips himself away from the incoming fist on his face, and then bends down to do a handstand. He twirls himself as men start charging at him. They were close to clearing the deck but he had to run and leave the cleaning from Shanks crew. _

_ “Shanks I need to leave. Now.” He shouts back at the two grown men talking idly like they weren’t at death’s door steps. _

_ “I love to stay and chat but my love needs me.” _

_ Benn only rolled his eyes and saluted them good-bye. _

“Where almost at there,” Prince says under his breath, the ship was close at the port and men still keep chasing them down. “Don’t let Smoker see me. Kay?”

Shanks just silently follow the boy running away. He was quiet, he doesn’t want to be a selfish man and ruin their relationship,

_ ‘We both know there’s no relationship to begin with.’ _

Bittersweet tragedy for the man who can’t seem to get the boy’s attention, he only wishes to see him again. They slowed down as soon the boy could jump at the port and at the waiting vintage car. He took the boy’s hand slowly with affection.

“When will I see you again?” He whispers the question, too afraid if he said it out loud Prince might be out of his sight.

“Sooner than you think.” Prince whispers back. He was smiling like he knew the future.

“I trust you.”

Letting the boy go, he saw the boy jump from this high place and landed at the platform of the land. He didn’t look at the boy’s waiting eyes and started to go back and finish the job.

* * *

“So you’re taking the glory for stopping a slavery auction because your boy toy killed him for you?” Buggy asked the sulking man. They were the only ones at the ruined lounge bar. “And stop being a depressing shit, if he told you he’ll see you again then he fucking will.”

“I already know it won’t last long. His eyes showed everything, like he was looking for something.”

“He played you.”

He sure did, but would it matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Where is this even going? But all I know is thank you for the support and the sweet sweet comments. !!!  
> Read my other works thank youuuu


End file.
